The Ski Trip
by PhantomPhoenix4
Summary: Danny is alone with his parents on a ski trip. What will happen when they get stuck on a ski lift? First Story! R
1. Worries and a SnowBoard

Danny Fenton slouched in his seat and started to contemplate. "This can't be good," thought Danny. He glanced out the window of the Fenton RV and watched the beauty of the Rocky Mountains speed past his window. His mind busied itself with digesting his situation. He was alone with his parents on a ski trip. Alone!!! The only plus side to this trip was that Jazz, before she went to her conference, had made his mom and dad, promise to not ghost fight and to leave everything ghost related behind. She even locked the ghost weapons on the RV, even though his dad kept wining about not being able to capture a yeti ghost. He had tried to invite Tucker and Sam along but they were too busy, but they promised to protect the town so… here he sat alone with his parents.

"Danny…Danny?"

"Huh, what?" said Danny having his mind dragged back to reality.

"Were you daydreaming honey?" asked his mom, Maddie, who thankfully was driving. If his dad had driven up the steep mountain they'd probably driven right off a cliff.

"Uh, yeah"

"Well, snap out of it Danny-boy, we're almost there" boomed his dad, Jack, from the passenger seat.

"Ok" sighed Danny as he glanced out the window again. They were pulling into the ski resort. In the distance he could see the slopes winding down the steep mountain and the ant sized people on them.

"If I wasn't so worried, I might actually be excited about this." mumbled Danny.

"What was that sweety," said Maddie.

"Um… I said… looks like fun." Danny stumbled out.

"We're going to have a blast," Jack said excitedly.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself, dear, we still need to pickup our ski gear," said Maddie as she pulled into a parking space outside a ski and ride rental shop.

Danny climbed out of the Assault Vehicle and stretched. The cool mountain air was refreshing and even though the temperature was well below freezing Danny barely noticed because of his ghost powers. He followed his parents into the shop. The walls were covered with skis and boards in every size and benches sat in the middle of the room. A young man about twenty five-ish with a gouty and too many piecing to count greeted them.

"What's up, dudes. What can I do for you today," he said.

"Yes, we would like skis and…Danny what would you like," Maddie asked.

Danny glanced around. He'd never done this before, but as a first impression, the skis looked complicated, you had to wear a ski on each foot and a pole in each hand. As with a snowboard it had just the board. Four items compared to one… Danny mulled it over.

"I'll snowboard," Danny decided.

"Awesome dude," the clerk said was he pulled a board off the shelf, "This looks about the right height." He handed the board to Danny. Danny did a double take. The board was black with white and, he couldn't believe it, neon green whirls.

"The universe just loves to mess with me," Danny said his voice oozing with sarcasm. The clerk then attended to his parents, with some difficulty finding skis Jack's height. Once that was done they dealt with the boots.

"See ya later, dudes," said the clerk as they headed out the door.

"Now the real fun begins," cheered Jack.

"I have a bad feeling about this," thought Danny as he glanced at his board.


	2. Falling and Flying

**Hi guys… this is my first fanfic and I would love more feedback. I've already had a lot of hits (Cheers) Thank You so much deadlydaisy8o8 you made my day. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…though goodness knows I want to.**

"Bar up" said Jack (A/N: all ski lifts have a safety bar)

The three family members got off the lift and slid forward for their first run of the day. On the ride up Danny had nearly panicked when he saw his breath, thinking it was his ghost sense, but stopped himself.

'Duh, mountains...cold," thought Danny and he smacked himself in the head. This achieved him questioning looks from his parents. But they just brushed it off and now that they were at the top of the mountain they were more focused on skiing anyway.

All three were decked out in heavy winter gear. Jack, true to his character, was wearing a bright orange winter jacket and snow pants with black ski gloves and a hat. Maddie was wearing a red jacket and black snow pants with black gloves and earmuffs, although she kept her lab goggles to replace sunglasses. Both parents were comfortably warm, in the freezing mountain temperatures. Danny however, was dying of a heat stroke. His ghost powers make the freezing weather feel like a mild summer day. With his red jacket, black snow pants, and white beanie he was just cooking.

"I wish I could shed a few layers, but its like, below freezing. They might start asking questions," thought Danny.

Danny embraced a cool breeze with a sigh of relief as he scooted his way to the top of the run. He sat down to buckle his boot to the board, and then worked his way to his feet. The board moved immediately and off Danny went.

"WHOA… sorry… excuse me...," yelled Danny as he tried to dodge other people, suddenly there was a small pile of snow in front of him and then nothing. Danny rocketed into the air. Out of instinct Danny went intangible to save himself from impact. He realized it the second it happened and forced himself tangible a split second after he hit the ground. So there he laid an inch or two bury in the snow.

"Gush, I hope no one saw that," said Danny out of concern of blowing his secret and from the pure embarrassment of it. Luckily a cloud of snow had hidden Danny's brief disappearance.

"Danny, are you OK," Maddie asked in concern as she skied up to him from behind.

"Yeah, my face cushioned the fall," grunted Danny his face still in the snow.

"Try to take it slow, honey, you'll get the hang of it."

"Sure" said Danny as he sat up and wobbled himself to his feet, this time positioning himself so he wouldn't start going.

"Danny, that was priceless," chuckled Jack, wiping a tear from his face, as he joined them. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Will take two," said Maddie as she started moving with a smile on her face. Jack followed her. Meanwhile, Danny was trying to think quickly.

"Okay, that was close," thought Danny, "I defiantly can't let that happen again, but what can I do, trying to restrain those impulses is like trying not to blink," He sighed," Ok, Fenton get a grip. Maybe if I allow my flying powers to flow over, I can use them to stay upright and in control." Deciding that this was as good a plan as any, Danny let his flying instincts take over. He started to slide forward. He easily balanced himself, bending his knees and performing toe turns without a second thought. He quickly caught up to his parents and passed them.

"Did you see that?" Jack shouted to Maddie over the wind.

"Yes, he sure got the hang of it fast, how'd he do that?" questioned Maddie as she continued skiing.

"Maybe he's a natural"

"Hmm, maybe, but this is his first time, I mean he's never even had lessons."

"Dunno, but GO DANNY GO!!!" Jack cheered as he watched Danny make an impressive sharp turn.

"Hmm," said Maddie, her scientific side kicking in.


	3. Suspucions and Surprises

**275 Hits!!! *Cheers and Jumps crazily around room* Thank you all so much. Now on to the Main Event…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! *sobs***

As they rode the lift to the mountaintop, Maddie kept stealing glances at Danny.

"I just don't get it," said Maddie.

"Don't get what, Mom," questioned Danny.

"How you got so good, so quick?"

Danny froze and tried to rebound.

"Um… I guess I'm… um… a natural?" he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Maddie raised an eyebrow, then sighed.

"Well, I guess that's the only logical explanation, I really don't know what I was thinking…," she said more to herself then him. Then she turned her attention back to him, "Good for you Danny, I'm sorry I asked such a weird question."

With a mental sigh of relief Danny said, "That's okay Mom, I… I surprised myself, I just…you know, got the hang of it."

"You sure did Danny-boy, I mean did you see how you… then you… aw Danny you were so cool." Jack said excitedly with hand gestures.

"Uh, thanks, Dad."

"Oh, bar up." Maddie said. They had been so distracted that they were closer to the top then they had realized. The Fenton family continued to ski for a couple more hours. During this time Danny was more conscience of his 'natural' snowboarding talents. He made sure to fall down every once in awhile, but not too often or his parents, especially his mom, would wonder were his talent had gone. When lunch time rolled around, Danny was exhausted. They went to the Lodge on the mountaintop.

"Aw, it's warm it here," said Jack.

"Yeah, it feels nice… Let's get something to eat," said Danny more concerned about his stomach then his pretend temperature levels.

"Ok sweety. We'll get the food, you find a table," said Maddie cheerfully.

"Alright," said Danny and walked away, dragging his heavy boots. The second he was out of sight he took off his jacket.

"Uh, I can finally breathe."

"I sure hope so, Daniel."

Danny's blood ran cold. He turned around as if in slow motion and there stood, Vlad.

"Vlad," Danny said angrily, his eyes glowing, "what are you doing here?!"

"Can't a modest billionaire mayor, go skiing on his day off, I mean really Daniel," said Vlad with a smirk. Danny's eyes glowed brighter.

"Vlad?" Maddie said in surprise as her and Jack returned with their lunch.

"Yo, Vlady!" Jack cheered.

"Aw, Maddie, always a pleasure and Jack (sighs)," said Vlad.

"What a…um… surprise. Would you like to join us for lunch?" Maddie said trying to not to be rude. Behind Vlad's back, Danny waved his hands wildly and pleaded at his mom, wording no. Then folded his hands and looked to the ceiling, in anticipation of Vlad's response.

"Sadly, my dear, I most decline. I have business back in Amity Park to attend to but have a wonderful lunch."

"Aww," said Jack his shoulders slumping. Maddie and Danny shared a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"Farewell, Maddie. Little badger." On that note Vlad left the ski lodge. As he walked outside, he pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed. He waited impatiently for the other side to answer.

"Yes." The other side answered finally.

"I have a job for you."

"I'm listening."

"Danny Phantom is on a ski trip."

"How intriguing."

"Yes. Now follow my instructions."

**Ooo, cliff hanger. If anyone thought that Vlad's appearance was too short please tell me. It was this short to get the point across.**

**-PP**


	4. Lifts and Guts Feelings

**Hi guys!!! Sorry for the long wait! My story line got fuzzy, but I am in the mountains now, fresh off the slopes. I am re-inspired and have defeated the treaded writer's block! Thanks to EvryGi for the ideas that made this story come together so well and for deadlydaisy8o8 for poking me. Now, on with the show! **

**Disclaimer: I own squat. **

Danny soon forgot all about his brief encounter with Vlad, he was having too much fun. He had loosened his flying abilities a bit and was trying to using his "natural" abilities more. With the return of her klutzy son Maddie's suspensions from earlier completely disappeared. The three were having the best bonding time they had ever had. They laughed at each other's crashes (after asking 'Are you ok?', of course), and enjoyed two more hot chocolate breaks as they skied or in Danny's case snowboarded for the rest of the day.

"Oh, I'm getting tired," said the usually energetic Jack.

"I know so am I, how about you Danny?, " asked Maddie.

"I'm always tired," mumbled Danny.

"What?"

"Uh, um, nothing," Danny frantically said.

"Well ok," Maddie said giving Danny a weird look, "I think the lifts are about to close anyway, how about one more run, before we go check into our hotel."

"Ok," said Danny and Jack as they started to ski to the nearest ski lift. About seven minutes later they arrived at a lift.

"Excuse me folks, but this lift is clos… I mean I was about to close! You folks are my last group, ski on up here," said the lift operator with a weird look.

"Alright, let's go. This is fun and all, but I'm about done and it's getting colder out here," Danny said as he watched his breath passed in front of his face.

As the chair came up behind the Fenton family, Danny glanced back and saw the operator smiling at him in an oddly familiar way.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Oh your just tried sweetie, one more run and we'll go to the hotel," said Maddie.

"Yeah, and order room service," added Jack.

"You're probably right," said Danny trying to push the uneasy feeling away.

Meanwhile the operator watched the lift climb higher and higher up the mountain.

"The fun is just beginning, ghost child."


	5. Revelations and a Matter of Time

**Sorry I had to repost this chapter I made a major fopa, I misquoted Dan Phantom thinking it was Clockwork. It isn't a big deal in the storyline, but just to be correct. **

**Two in a row. Virtual high fives for chapter five!!! **

**Disclaimer: *sighs* **

"So Danny how's life treat'n ya," asked his Dad leaning forward around Maddie to look at him.

"Do you mean today or in general?" asked Danny hoping for the first.

"I meant today. Hasn't it been a blast," shouted Jack with a fist bump which slightly rocked the lift.

"Well, I for one would like to know in general," said Maddie, "We don't talk like we used to."

"_There's a reason for that, " _thought Danny slightly nervous about this topic. Then he said out loud, "Umm, you know… school's kinda hard *_among other stuff_ * but I've really enjoyed this little get away ski trip. We'll have to thank Jazz, it was a great idea."

"We will and I'm glad to hear you're having fun. I'm having, as your father says, a blast. We haven't been skiing since our college days," said Maddie, as she fondly looked at Jack.

"Yup, just us… and Vladdy," said Jack proudly.

"Really," suddenly Danny's smile vanished and his eye's got wide. "Vlad and the… operator," he whispered as his mind mentally put the pieces together. He protectively grabbed his Mom's hand and looked every which direction.

"What is it sweet- WHOA," shouted Maddie as the lift stopped so suddenly that it swung back and forth dramatically.

"What was that?" questioned Jack.

"Oh crud, oh crud!!!" said Danny looking around in a complete panic.

"Oh don't worry honey," said Maddie as she squeezed Danny's gloved hand with her own "They'll get the lift working again soon, they always do," she said in full confidence of the lift operators.

"They won't this time."

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because… ," he said still frantically looking around trying to catch the slightest amount of movement in the trees, in the sky, anywhere, "In the words of someone I don't like… 'It's only a matter of time', but how much time before he makes his move," Danny said worriedly to himself and getting antsy.

"What's he talking about?" Jack asked Maddie.

"I…I don't know." Maddie said as she looked at her frantic son. _Is he afraid of heights_? was her first thought but with a closer look at his face she saw that he was alert and attentive.

_It's almost like he's bracing himself for something, but what?_


	6. Stuck and a Secret

**Wow people, there are a lot of you reading this… I think I should keep writing or I'll have a riot on my hands. So, here's chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

Time passed and soon Maddie and Jack got just as antsy as Danny.

"What is going on?" questioned Maddie to the world, "Why hasn't the lift been fixed and why hasn't ski patrol come along underneath us and told us something? And to top it all off, there's no cell service, right Danny?"

"Yep, "confirmed Danny as he glanced at his cell for the hundredth time, "We are officially stuck."

"Do you think we could drop?" asked Jack.

All three of them leaned forward on the bar and looked down….way down. They were conveniently positioned over a large mountain dip-valley thing that seemed to be mocking them.

"I'd say that's a definite no," said Danny slightly depressed as he leaned back_. "This is not good" _he thought. It had been nearly an hour since they got stuck. He had given up looking for… whoever. He honestly had no clue who was going to show up, it could be Plasmius, but he had so many henchmen that it was near impossible to predict what to expect. One thing Danny knew for sure was that this was oneof Vlad's schemes, it was just too convenient that Plasmius just so happened to be at the same ski resort the same day he gets stuck on a ski lift. The problem was that Danny didn't know what Vlad planned to do, so he kept hold of his Mom, because it was bound to have something to do with her.

"_Darn it, Vlad! Why do you and for that matter, the universe, like to mess with me"_ thought Danny as he gave his board a kick with his free foot.

Seeing this Maddie squeezed Danny's left hand to comfort him. He hadn't let go of her's since the lift had first stopped, she still didn't know why exactly, she knew he was afraid of something, but Maddie didn't say anything. Danny hadn't given her so much as a hug in the longest time, she liked holding his hand.

She smiled fondly at their hands and said, "its okay, Danny. I'm sure we won't be here much longer."

Thirty minutes later, the sun started to set causing the pleasant temperature of the sunny winter day to steadily decease and on top of it all, Jack was starting to lose it.

"I'm Starving and Freezing… I…I've got to get off this thing," Jack shouted through shattering teeth as he gripped the safety bar and gave it a good shake, which caused the lift to rock a little.

"Jack, calm down," said Maddie comforting. "Here, eat this," She said as she produced a cookie from nowhere. Jack grabbed it a gobbled it down like a crazed animal.

"Here, Danny," said Maddie as she dangled another cookie it front of him. Danny reached up with his right hand and slowly took it.

"Do you have one?" he asked as he gave the cookie a good look over, out of habit, to make sure it was edible, not that he really cared, he was starving.

"No, I only had two," said Maddie holding two fingers in the air, both Jack and Danny stopped.

"What!… I'm sorry Mads, you should have told me." Jack said guiltily looking down at his skis.

"It's ok Jack, I offered it to you, and besides we have to keep you sane," she said touching his large shoulder fondly.

"Then here you take this one," said Danny as he pushed his uneaten cookie toward Maddie.

"Oh, no, no, no, you need to keep your strength up, dear"

"WHAT!" shouted Danny whipping his head around and nearly dropping his cookie in the process.

Maddie gawked at Danny and Jack leaned forward to look at him.

"You ok, son?"questioned Jack seriously.

"Ah, yeah… It's just…Mom…and I thought… oh never mind."

"Now, don't do that Danny, something I said freaked you out and I want to know what and why," demanded Maddie.

"Uh… why?" asked Danny weakly.

"Why? Because we don't talk anymore Danny and you're so secretive, so spill. What did I say?"

"Uh, umm," stuttered Danny looking for the escape that home usually provided, but of course there wasn't any. Then it hit him there was no escape. There was no way to avoid it any longer. He'd been ignoring the inevitable. Truth was that deep down he knew that he was the only way that they were going to get off this gosh-forsaken lift. He'd have to tell them …before the two of them froze to death.

"Uhhh… I can't believe this is happening," said Danny rubbing his trembles while still holding the cookie. Maddie and Jack stole a glance at each other.

"Ok here we go," said Danny squeezing his mom's hand while staring at the cookie that he now held in his lap, "Mom, you said that I need to keep my strength up."

"Yeah," Maddie said slowly.

"Will I thought you were talking about my uh… secret," whispered Danny with his eyes closed tightly bracing himself for the question he knew would come.

"What secret?" asked Maddie.

"Does it have to do with ghosts?" added Jack.

"Actually yeah, Dad it does," said Danny as he reopened his eyes and glared at the cookie hatefully.

"_This is all your fault… will yours and Plasmius's," _he thought.


	7. Revealings and Only Hopes

**Yay another chapter!!! I've received some reports of spelling and grammar mistakes in my previous chapters, I will try to find them *Pulls out a magnifying glass***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny nor will I ever *cries pitifully***

Danny was quiet for a moment as he glared at the cookie.

"Danny?"asked Jack looking between him and the dessert.

"Shh," said Maddie turning to Jack with her finger to her lips, "Give him a minute," she added calmly. However, on the inside she was far from calm. _"Danny's involved with ghosts! Ghosts! He knows how dangerous ghosts are! But what…does he hunt them? I know that's what we do but it not the same. Not the same at all! Oh, goodness, this is horrible!"_

Meanwhile in Jack's head, _"Ghosts! Danny has finally taken an interest in the family business, that's my boy."_

Now back to Maddie. Motherly instinct was telling her to yell, hug, and listen to Danny all at the same time. She probably would've yelled if she wasn't so interested. She knew absolutely nothing about her own son. Even after spending the entire day with him, she didn't know the answers to some of her biggest questions, like why was he failing school and why was he always coming home hurt? She was silently praying that the ghost thing wasn't the answer to these questions.

Maddie leaned closer and looked straight into Danny's eyes. He quickly looked away. She and Jack waited as patiently as possible for Danny to continue. The only sound was the harsh winter night wind, the slight creak of the lift, and the shatter of Maddie and Jack's teeth.

Danny took and deep breath then slowly exhaled and continued. "It's complicated… I just don't know where to start," he said looking at his ironically colored snowboard, which a moment ago he hated, but was now hoping it would give him the right words.

The Parents waited a moment longer and when he didn't continue, Maddie spoke up. "How about I ask a question and see if we can start there?"

"That might work," said Danny defeated and gripped her hand a little harder. He knew it was a childish thing to do, but right now he needed her and could care less.

Feeling the increase in pressure, Maddie looked at their hands, she was glad that it was giving him some comfort, even though she didn't know why. Then she asked her first question, "What are you doing that involves ghosts?"

"Well, it's not just what I do… It's what I am." There was once again a moment of silence as the parents absorbed these words. Jack was the first to speak this time.

"What, you mean you're a ghost hunter? I'm so proud," he boomed.

"Danny, that's DANEROUS!," said Maddie totally ignoring Jack and finally losing her cool, "How could you do something like that, be hide our backs?!"

Danny cringed, _"If that's her reaction to just hunting the ghosts, I'm really not looking forward to the 'being a ghost' reaction! This is not easy and the fact that to get off this gosh darn lift, I have to show them! AHHHH!" _Danny mentally screamed. Then he looked at his mom and dad's faces. They were both shaking, with their teeth shattering uncontrollably and they probably had frost bite on their noses. They were freezing and suffering. Danny suddenly became more determined and whipped his face up to look his mom right in the eyes. She looked at him in surprise.

"_I'm their only hope," he thought, " I don't care what Vlad has planned, two of the people I love more than anything are in trouble and I'm being selfish. I have to do this. Ok, here we go." _

"Yes, Dad I am a ghost hunter," said Danny with a renewed confidence. Jack gave a booming shout of excitement and Maddie gripped Danny's hand again. "But, I'm more than that," he paused and took a deep breath, about to say the most life changing thing ever, "I'm Danny Ph-"

"Good evening, ghost child."

"Ah, crud." Danny said dropping his head in defeat.

**If you haven't figured it out yet I love cliffys. *Laughs Evilly***

**-PP**


	8. An Intruder and Hanging

**Ok, so I want this to be as original as possible, so please, please review. Depending on the responses I may rewrite this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom. Do you yet?**

GHOST!!! shouted Maddie and Jack together seeing the owner of the voice.

"Oh, this just gets better and better," chuckled the intruder, "You stuck with them! Ha! I've really got to hand it to Plasmius, this torture plan is pure genius."

"So you're the henchman! What do you want, Skulker!?" demanded Danny glaring at the villain that was floating about 100 feet away.

"I want your pelt, of course. Plasmius promised I could have it, as long as I kept an eye on you and made sure you didn't reveal your secret." said Skulker, "I really didn't think you had the guts to do it, but now the hunt can begin…again." Both parents momentarily glanced at Danny with shocked faces, and then returned their attention to the ghost.

"That's just gross!!!" shouted Jack then as an afterthought said, "Although I'd love to have your pelt, Ghost."

Maddie glared at her ghost obsessed husband and then turned back to the ghost and shouted, "We're not letting you hurt our boy!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter," said Skulker as he shot a gun at them.

"LOOK OUT," shouted Danny as he tried to put himself between the blast and his parents. The blast hit the lift making it bounce knocking Danny off.

"DANNY!!!" the parents both shouted. Maddie was soon launched forward as she held on tightly to her son's hand. Jack quickly grabbed Maddie's middle so she wouldn't go over the bar.

"Mom!" shouted Danny.

"It's ok, sweety. I've got you," said Maddie.

"No, no, Mom, you've got to let go! He's gonna fire again. Let me go!"

"Are you nuts!?" shouted Jack.

"I'm not letting go of you Danny," said Maddie with a panicked and choked up voice.

"Mo-," Danny was interrupted as a blast whizzed by behind him. _"Thank goodness, he's a lousy hunter."_ Danny thought then continued seriously, "Let me go, I'll be fine."

"No, no you won't! It's too big a drop!"cried Maddie.

"You wanted to know my secret. I'll show it to you. Just let me go!" shouted Danny.

"I don't care anymore! I'm not letting you fall!!!"

Danny looked toward Skulker and saw he was quickly crossing the short distance between them.

"_OH CRUD!"_ thought Danny. He looked up at his Mom one last time. "Don't worry," he said reassuring as he phased his hand through hers. Maddie felt the sudden disappearance of the hand and saw him falling.

"NOOOOO!!!" cried both Maddie and Jack watching him. He was falling fast through the cold air, but he wasn't screaming or frailing about, he just looked extremely ticked off. Then they saw the light. The blinding rings that traveled up and down their son changing him into… Phantom.

**Review!!! And don't worry I'll update very, very soon. **

**-PhanPhoen**


	9. Icy Battles and Ice Sickles

**Ok, we've reached the battle! Bring it on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Danny pulled out of the fall with ease and looked up at his parents**. **

"They look shocked," he said unsurprised. "Well, first-things-first; Skulker I'm gonna kick you into next TUESDAY!!!" he shouted phasing his feet out of the snowboard so he could do just that. The board fell and disappeared into some trees.

Danny rocketed toward Skulker, while firing ecoblasts. Meanwhile the parents watched in complete shock.

"WHAT?! HOW?! WHY?!" screamed Maddie in tears.

"I don't know, Mads," said Jack stunned while wrapping a comforting arm over her, "I don't know." They both continued to watch in complete helplessness. Danny kicked Skulker under the chin sending him flying over the tree tops.

"Take that you Hunk of Scrap Metal!" shouted Danny and then his electric eyes widen as a blast came out from between the trees. "Uh oh." The blast hit him square in the chest. Now, Danny was the one sent flying.

"DANNY!" screamed both parents.

"AH" screamed Danny as a tree stopped him. Then he glanced back at his parents with a look of confusion. "They're concerned? Well, that's more then I was hoping for."

"Watch your enemy, ghost child!" said Skulker popping out of nowhere.

"WHOA!" said Danny dodging the knife that was swung at him.

"Too close," said Danny as he watched Skulker try to pull his blade out of the tree, "I have to end this quickly." He reached behind him for the thermos and discovered it wasn't there.

"Crud! That's right; Jazz took all the ghost equipment! How the heck am I suppose to catch him" said Danny pulling his hair in frustration. Finally Skulker pulled his knife free and started swinging crazily at Danny.

"Whoa! Hey!" shouted Danny while dodging. Skulker scowled in frustration and pulled out his gun, again. He shot several times at Danny, which he dodged almost effortlessly.

"You know for a hunter, your aim is cruddy," Danny said with a smirk.

"Is it ghost child?" said Skulker with an evil grin. Danny turned around and saw the blasts heading straight for his parents.

"MOM, DAD!!!" screamed Danny as he rocketed toward them.

Maddie and Jack gripped each other tighter and closed their eyes tightly, but the blasts never hit. They opened their eyes to see Danny with an ice shield.

"You guys Ok?" he asked with at slight strain in his voice. His parents just gawked at him. "Uh! I need to catch him, so I can talk to you. But how?!" Danny said to himself frustrated. Another blast hit the shield and he glanced up at where it hit. "That's It!" shouted Danny excitedly. He let the shield die. Skulker flew closer with his blade posed to strike.

"You're mine, Ghost Child."

"Not today, Skulker. You and Vlad forgot one important detail."

"And what would that be, Child?" shouted Skulked irritated still coming closer.

"We're in the freezing mountains and I have ice powers."

"Soo?" questioned Skulker mockingly.

"So, this!" shouted Danny firing an ice-beam straight at him. Skulker froze instantly and started to fall. Danny dove down and grabbed him before the impact with the ground broke the ice.

"That's one way to catch a ghost," said Danny laughing at the Skulker sickle as he placed him in the snow. "And don't think you can just phase through this, its ghost proof. Well, see you next spring." Danny said as he flew off laughing, leaving Skulker to just glare after him.

**I used some creative license in this one.**

**If you have any comments or questions please press the button below.**

**-PP**


	10. Tears and a Hint of Baby Blue

**Sorry this chapter is a little late…Ok a lot late, but….here it is ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own Squat, Nada, Zip**

Danny's laughter quickly died as he flew closer to his parents. Their stunned faces followed his every move. He floated across from them and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Maddie stared in shock at her enemy… no her son, that now floated in front of her 50 feet above the ground. Jack was just stared. There was a moment of complete silence then….

"I'm Sorry," said Danny looking down.

This hit Maddie like a freight train, she burst into tears, deep heart wrenching tears. Jack hugged her tightly a single tear sliding down his face. Danny flew back a little, in a reflexively shocked way, then, at a complete loss, cried too.

"_Now what do I do?" _ Sure Danny had thought about how he would reveal himself to them, but never in his wildest dreams had he thought he'd have to do it on a ski lift! After the whole Freak Show thing he'd promised himself that he would do it on his terms and his terms alone, at least that time he could erase memories! _"Darn it Vlad!"_ thought Danny as more tears of frustration flowed down his face. He looked back at his grieving parents and cautiously drifted closer.

Maddie continued to cry. _"Its really him!..Oh my god, I… I hunted my own son!" _she thought in total dismay. Suddenly she felt a cold hand gently touch hers. She looked up and saw watery emerald eyes full of concern and… a hint of baby blue?

"Danny?" she said weakly.

"Yeah, Mom. It's me," he said with a weak smile.

"How?" asked Jack.

"I'll explain later, but first," he said holding out a hand to each of his parents, "Let's get off this darn lift." Jack and Maddie looked at each other in hesitation. Then Jack, being his impulsive self, took Danny's hand and Maddie followed suit. Danny quickly turned them intangible and then gently lifted through the bar into the air. Their skis fell off their feet and into the snow far below. Maddie glanced down and gripped Danny's hand tighter.

"I got you," said Danny reassuring. She nodded her head roughly with her eyes closed. Danny adjusted their arms over his shoulders, like he did when he flew with his friends. Then started to fly down the mountain.

"This is different," said Danny.

"Ha," laughed Jack sarcastically.

"No. I mean, I'm used to flying with Sam and Tucker."

"They know!" shouted Maddie and Jack together.

"Well, yeah."

"Does anyone else know?" asked Maddie. Danny paused. He knew his answer wasn't going to be received well, but he figured they'd find out eventually. So…

"Jazz."

"WHAT?!" they shouted again.

"She knew and she didn't tell us? I mean this is so… dangerous and… well heck you're a ghost!" said Maddie.

"You'd think with all her talk about … about" said Jack.

"Philosophy?" answered Danny.

"Yeah, that! You'd think with all her talk about that she'd tell us!"

"In my defense, I didn't tell her, she found out on her own. You'll have to take this issue up with her."

"Oh, believe me I will," said Maddie disgruntled.

"Ok, slightly scared for Jazz," said Danny to himself.

"Me, too," said Jack as he glanced over at his fuming wife.

Danny continued to fly down the mountain. They flew over the countless pine trees, the cold air slightly stinging their faces. Danny drifted downward, made a hard right and suddenly the twinkling lights of a small mountain village appeared.

"Feww, thank goodness! I thought I might've gotten lost," said Danny relieved.

"Foood!" shouted Jack.

"Alright, so we'll go to the room, warm up, order some food and then we can talk, ok?" said Maddie.

"Sounds like a plan, Mom."

Suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of them.

"Ah, crud" shouted Danny as he did a quick and awkward back flip to avoid collision.

"I'm afraid I can't allow this to continue any further, little badger," said a dark and sinister voice.

"The Wisconsin Ghost!" shouted Jack.

**Oh the drama, **

**Let me tell you people this was a super hard chapter to write, but it's done!!!! **

**Stay tuned for the grand finale!!! And Thanks to Kigyptnee for their help!**


	11. Fruitloops and Flying Cars

**Sorry for the long wait but on with the Epic Battle! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Crud! Not you, why is it always you!"

"Well my dear Daniel why wouldn't it be me?" said Vlad with a smirk.

"You know I'm through with your games! It's because of you that they know!"

Maddie and Jack glanced between the two arguing ghosts completely clueless to the meaning be hide the words.

The smirk left Vlad's face. "I figured as much since Skulker stranded you on that lift in human form and here you float in ghost form with the two people who are supposed to hate your very existence!"

"How dare you!" shouted Maddie, "You have no right to talk to him like that, you filthy ghost!"

Vlad face softened obviously hurt. "My dearest Maddie, I think you'll find I do have the right! You see my history with the boy, and you for that matter, goes back farther then you realize."

"What the heck is he talking about?" asked Jack.

_That's right! They still don't know about Vlad! _, thought Danny with a smirk, "Well you see Dad," he said with the intention of answering his father's question, " Plasmius is really AHHHH" Suddenly a pink blast hit Danny square in the chest. The force from the blast knocked Maddie and Jack from Danny's grasp.

"No!" shouted Danny as he made a drive to catch them. He drove quickly hitting his maximum speed.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Jack gripping Maddie as they held on to each other. Maddie looked back toward Danny to see him speeding toward them. She reached out her hand. Danny reached for it. Danny was so close he could feel her fingertips. Suddenly another blast hit him in the side and he was thrown sideways into a tree.

"Uff" A hand gripped the front of his black jumpsuit and roughly pulled him out of the prickly pine tree.

"You little snitch! How dare you!" Vlad shouted at Danny as he pulled him so close their noses were almost touching "You think just because they now know about **YOU** that I'm going to let you tell them about **ME**!

Panic was setting in on Danny, _Where are they? Are they ok? _"MOM!"shouted Danny.

"Wack!" Vlad slammed Danny against the tree hard. Danny's vision blurred as Vlad held him firmly against the tree "Listen!" Danny gritted his teeth and his eyes glowed brightly as he turned his glaze to Vlad.

"No you listen!" Danny inhaled deeply and squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he unleashed his ghostly wail. Vlad was instantly thrown backward slamming into another tree. The sonic waves pushed him deeper into the tree's trunk until the whole tree plus some surrounding ones toppled over.

The wail ended and Danny slid down the tree breaking several braches along the way until a larger branch stopped his fall. "Uff! Man I hate that attack," huffed the still phantomed Danny as he clung to he branch. "But it was a quick way to take him down," he said with an exhausted smile.

"You wish!"

"Ah crud!" said Danny. Eyes wide he lifted his head to see a very battered and torn Vlad float dramatically out of the dusty snow the fallen trees had created. Vlad glared at him and barred his teeth as he bolted toward Danny. Danny weakly shot ecto-blasts at the approaching villain but said villain easily dodged and once again grabbed his collar.

"Why you little brat! You think that after you first used that attack on me in my cloning room that I wasn't going to find a way to defend myself against it! You ignorant child!" Vlad said with a raised eyebrow as Danny struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Let go, you fruitloop!" Vlad tightened his grip on Danny's throat.

"I am not a FRUITLOOP!"

"Sure," said Danny rolling his eyes. "What is it you want anyway? Me? My mom? No wait you can't cause you killed her!" He said tears working their way into his green eyes. The pain of what he promised would never happen setting in.

Vlad's eyes softened for the briefest moment before he cruelly and coldly continued, "Actually my dear boy that was exactly my extension!"

"What?"

"After I had Skulker stand you on that lift, you were supposed to reveal yourself and then she was supposed to have banished you into exile. Then in her sweeping over the loss of her only son she would have come running to me! You ruined everything by somehow convincing my dearest Maddie that you were good! I had no choice but to dispose of her and you! It would have been only a matter of time before you exposed me! You ruined everything! You and your idiot father!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"You got that right, Danny!" Vlad whipped around- Danny in hand- just in time to see the Fenton RV soaring toward them.

"Ah butter biscuits!" screamed Vlad as the RV slammed into him having left him no time to react. Danny on the other hand had quickly turned intangible and collecting his thoughts quickly drove after the RV. He flew after the falling vehicle and once again turned intangible as he flew through it to the front seat. He smiled relieved as he saw his slightly bruised father sitting there with a triumphant smirk. He quickly grabbed his dad's arm, turning him intangible as he pulled his through the falling car's roof. The RV continued to fall until it slammed into the middle of a tall pine tree with a sickening slam, making Vlad a semi permanent hood ornament, before falling backwards finally making contact with the snow covered ground.

"Yahoo! That was awesome!" shouted Jack, "You rock, Danny!"

"No Dad, you rock!" he said as he floated admiring his father's handy work, "Too bad about the Fenton Assault Vehicle though."

"It's ok. It was the only weapon me and Mads had and besides now I get to build an even bigger more awesome one!" Jack said with a fist pump.

Danny chuckled "Speaking of which, where is Mom?"

"Down here, Sweety!" Danny looked down to see his mom standing knee deep in snow cradling her right arm. He slowly drifted down and upon touchdown was embraced in her loving arms.

"I was so worried, Danny! You ok? Oh! You have a cut on your forehead! Oh that damn ghost is gonna pay!" said Maddie in a first motherly then revengeful tone. She marched over to the broken remains of the Fenton RV.

"No wait Mom, let me go first," said Danny as he charged his fists with his ecto-energy getting ready to strike if Vlad should attack. Maddie obliged as she stared amazed at her son's hands. Danny walked closer to the wreckage and reaching out turned it invisible.

"What?" exclaimed Jack.

"He's gone!" said Maddie.

"Darn you Plasmius!" said Danny with frustration.

"So now what? Should we go look for him?" asked Jack.

"Umm, no, let him go. He'll defiantly be weak after that and besides you guys don't have any equipment and I'm pretty worn out after using my wail. So let's just get out of here," said Danny.

"Good thinking, Sweety, but why was the Wisconsin ghost here anyway and why did he say he wanted me?" asked Maddie slightly distrupted.

"Umm… he…umm… you know what I'll tell you all about Plasmius later, but it's a long story and I'd rather not explain why he's nearby. " Maddie and Jack raised an eyebrow, looked at each other and shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Honey, it's been an… interesting day. Let's just go to the hotel and order room service like we had planned."

"Yes!" shouted Jack.

"Perfect" said Danny as he grabbed his mom's hand then his dad's and started to finally fly toward the hotel.

"So I just have a question," said Danny.

"Yes dear?" asked Maddie.

"How'd you guys… you know survive?"

"As we neared the ground the pine trees were closer together so their branches slowed our fall," explained Maddie.

"Well that's a relief," said Danny then he got a confused look on his face," So how did you guys get the RV to fly?"

Maddie and Jack looked at each other then said "No idea."

The End

**Yay! Thanks guys for all your wonderful reviews! I had so much fun writing this story! **

**I plan to write more! ^-^ So if you want you can go vote for my next story on my profile. I've got so many ideas floating around up here that I don't where to start! So go vote for my next story! Please!**


End file.
